This invention relates generally to a device for teaching the proper stance of a golfer throughout the swinging movement of a golf club. More specifically, the invention relates to a golf club swing training device which includes a waist belt attachable around the waist of golfer and attachable by means of a stretchable, resilient cord to a stable ground stake positioned to one side of the golfer.
Generally speaking, golf club swing training aids for perfecting the stance and club swing of a golfer have been known and used in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,366 issued to D. R. Dortinsky et al. on Feb. 23, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,044 issued to F. C. Hesselbart on May 7, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,473 issued to A. R. Blasi on Feb. 10, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,317 issued to B. W. Wilson on Mar. 11, 1975. U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,375 issued to A. C. Volk on Feb. 26, 1929; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,960 issued to H. A. Ungar on Nov. 17, 1925. Of these patents, all but the Hesselbart patent involve a waist encircling band or belt attached either directly or by means of a cord to a stationary element such as a wall, ground stake or upstanding rod. However the waist encircling band shown in the Blasi patent is an oversize ring which encircles but is spaced from a golfer's body during a golf swing. The ring is not to be touched by the golfers body during his swing, in default of which contact switches located in the ring actuate an alarm to indicate that the golfer was not in proper balance during his golf swing. The remaining patents to Dortinsky et al., Wilson, Volk and Ungar show the use of relatively close fitting waist belts. Of these four patents, the waist belts of Volk and Ungar are attached at a stationary position directly behind the golfer.
The Wilson patent discloses a relatively tight fitting waist belt connected by means of an elastic cord to a waist high upper end portion of a vertically extending ground stake. The stake is laterally spaced from the golfer on the same side of his body as his back swing is taken, preparatory to his taking a forward swing at a golf ball. The cord is connected from the stake to the back of the belt over the hip of the golfer which is located on his opposite side from the side on which his back swing is taken. The weight of the golfer is placed so as to effect a slight stretching of the cord so as to hold him in proper position in both the back swing and forward swing portions of his club swing.
One problem encountered using the Wilson device is in obtaining the precise positioning of the ground stake laterally spaced apart from the golfer so as to obtain the precisely desired amount of tension in the elastic cord during all positions of the golf swing. Another problem is in assuring that the ground stake is not in the way of the golfer's swing since it is located on his back swing side which is also the side of the first half of his forward swing. Yet another problem is the tendency of the cord to apply a bending moment to an upper end of the stake which tends to pull the stake over toward the golfer during the golf swing. None of the reference patents teach means for inhibiting the lateral sway of a golfer to both sides of the resting position of a golf ball which can otherwise occur during his club swing. Such swaying often takes the golfer out of proper alignment and can materially diminish the accuracy and power of his swing.
By means of the present invention, these and other difficulties encountered when using prior art golf club swing training devices are substantially overcome.